


Perpetual Energy

by KY Lowell (TachyonStar)



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Gen, don't touch Dynamo's donuts, mad scientists ftw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 14:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TachyonStar/pseuds/KY%20Lowell
Summary: Gate's at it again. This time it involves Dynamo's snacks.





	Perpetual Energy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Featherhead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Featherhead/gifts).



> I clearly can't write these two without it being cracktastic.
> 
> I'm not sorry.
> 
> Blame my crazy friends. <3

"Ah - no, you, um. You don't want to go in there, trust me."

Dynamo paused with his hand halfway to the doorknob, turned his head to glance back at Gate with eyes narrowed in suspicion. "I don't? And would you care to tell me precisely why not?"

"Well, it's," Gate started, shrugged and gave a nervous laugh, looking like he'd be pacing if there was enough room in the cluttered hall to do so. "It's. Um. A secret. Yes, that's it, a secret. So, if you'd just, you know, do me a favor and just - _not_ go in there? Please? I'll make it up to you. Honest."

_...As if that isn't suspicious at all. What is he up to?_ Dynamo frowned, turned to face the scientist and put his hands on his hips, looking quite displeased indeed. "Gate, you have thirty seconds to tell me what's in there before I open that door and see for myself. So - what's it going to be then?"

Gate flinched, gave Dynamo a beseeching look and began to pace anyway, never mind the clutter. "Um."

"...Twenty-nine. Twenty-eight. Twenty-seven--"

"Dynamo, that's _really_ not fair--"

"--twenty-six, twenty-five--"

"Can't you please just let it _go_ for once--"

"--twenty-four, twenty-three, twenty-two--"

"--all _right_ already, I'll tell you, just - _don't_ get mad, please--"

_No guarantees,_ Dynamo thought sourly, but stopped counting, folding his arms. "Out with it."

"I um. That - the perpetual motion machine I was working on? The one that I thought I could adapt into an energy source? Well, I _can_ ," Gate began in a rush, nearly tripping over his words (and a large piece of mangled machinery in the way of his pacing.) "It's just, the way I have to fuel it is...well, it works _really_ well if the fuel is sugary, so I, er, might...have...raided the kitchen a little..."

Dynamo froze, a spike of cold dismay lancing through him. Oh no. Gate had _not_ just implied-- "You. Did. _What_."

"...You're going to need more donuts," Gate mumbled with a weak, humorless smile, already backing away.

Dynamo didn't bother to respond verbally - after all, Gate could move _damn_ fast when he felt threatened enough, and he was going to need all his energy to chase the godsbedamned scientist down.

Apparently it was time for another lesson on "why you don't touch Dynamo's food".


End file.
